


Fat For You, Alpha Dear

by nathanangel



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Chubby Isaac, Chubby Stiles, M/M, Multi, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles, Pack Mom Stiles, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Stiles, Threesome - M/M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanangel/pseuds/nathanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were supposed to take care of him! Lydia said. Not fatten him up!" </p>
<p>Or where Stiles is found in Beacon Hill, Derek take care of him and makes him fatter. ALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMIC. Mpreg and weight gain. Don't like don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat For You, Alpha Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Waa I know it's been forever sorry hope you enjoy this kinky motherfucker hehe

"You were supposed to take care of him! Lydia said. Not fatten him up!"

Derek blushed and Stiles jumped in his arms, ears moving crazily and tail wrapped up around Derek's bicep.

"He likes me full and soft ", Stiles said, and Lydia had to repress a laugh - but the other pack members didn't bother repressing. 

Stiles, unconcerned, just looked at Derek with big bambi eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell that?" he asked, which only made Scott laugh harder.

\- Two months earlier - 

"I cannot take care of him!" Derek stormed. "I know nothing about his kind. He's not a werewolf, so I don't know how you want me to help him."

"You're the only one who can do it", Lydia responded. "Neither of us can bring him home nor skip school. Congratulations. You are his guardian now." 

Lydia patted him on the shoulder and went away.

The creature was slowly opening his eyes, soft honey pupils connected with Derek red ones. 

"Alpha", the pup murmured.

He smiled and grabbed Derek's arm with his tail to make him closer. Derek had no choice than to pick him, and made his way back to his loft. The pup was snoring softly, pink full lips open. He was warm against Derek chest, and Derek wished he could carry him forever.

-

The pup - Stiles, his name was Stiles - loved Derek's loft. 

He was always touching Derek, hands and tail on him at every possible moment.

And okay, maybe Derek was over doing it with the pup food consumption. 

But he was far too skinny! It wasn't normal for a young boy like him to be undernourished.

So what if he stuffed the pup whenever he had the chance? 

-

Stiles liked to wear Derek's shirts, boxers and socks all day long. No pants. Stiles hated pants. They constricted his tail too much to be enjoyable and he actually liked his legs being bare. 

What he liked the most was to curl on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket and watch TV. Even if he didn't get all the words and the references, he enjoyed TV shows. 

Derek learned that the pup was incredibly lazy most of the time, munching on snacks all day long and wrap himself around Derek whenever he could.

He rubbed against Derek during the night, trusting, shaking with need. 

"Alpha..." He would murmur.

Derek couldn't resist Stiles most of the time - okay, all the time - and particularly not when the pup needed him.

And, sure, he may had commented his love for Stiles soft tummy: but he didn't think he was that transparent. 

-

After a few weeks the shirts weren't as baggy on Stiles anymore. His belly was very round and more prominent with every passing day. 

And he knew how much Derek liked it. 

Maybe that's why he kept rubbing it, or had thirds or fourth when Derek was watching. Maybe.

-

Derek can't help it. It's undeniable now. The pup looks so good like that, so soft, ripe, and ready to breed. He wants to put pups in him, make him round and big and mark him everywhere.

-

Eventually, all the pack helps to feed Stiles. They accept him, unconsciously, as Derek's mate, his omega, and they want to make him perfect for their alpha.

Scott and Isaac bring homemade sweets, as Jackson and Lydia buy expensive foods to satisfy Stiles's tastes. 

Erica and Boyd always bring takeout with extras for Stiles, and do not leave him alone until he eats everything.

Needless to say, he plump fast.   
-

For the first time ever, in the middle of a random day, Stiles's scent change. It's sudden, very sweet and warm and Derek want nothing more than to fuck him. Stiles look at him and his ears lower slowly and he look embarrassed, why is...

Then he smell it.

Stiles is getting wet. Derek can smell the slick and he can't think for a moment, because his mate is in heat.

He didn't even know that Stiles could, and at the look at his face, Stiles didn't know either. 

-

Derek suck on Stiles's breasts and warm milk full his mouth. It settles hard in his stomach but he cannot stop, his mate smells so good, so homey.

Isaac enter at this moment, not bothered by the scene, since it's not the first time that he saw them in action.

He look at Stiles and lick his lower lip, wanting him but trying to cover up to his Alpha who can smell anything.

But apparently he doesn't do a good job of hiding it because Derek is looking at him with red eyes and a firm look on his face, ready to growl.

Stiles look at him before Derek has the time to do anything more.

"Hey, it's okay, Alpha. Our puppy want to play too. You can share with the pack, right? That's what you told me." 

Derek just grumble, obviously regretting telling Stiles about that.

Stiles look at Derek and pout a little, and Derek sigh.

He look at Isaac and make a gesture to make him approach them.

"Your Mommy needs you to take care of him, alright? His breasts are very full and you are going to help him feel better."

Isaac just nod, clearly happy about the situation. 

He looks at Stiles in the eyes and Stiles smiles at him, encouraging.

The blond pup immediately start to suck as his mouth touch Stiles nipple. Stiles's back arch a little, his mouth opening like an "O".

Derek insert a finger in Stiles, then two and three. Stiles is very wet and hard, and he rut against Derek's hand, aching for more.

Isaac stop sucking the nipple that is now very red to gently attack the other one.

Derek push himself in Stiles, fucking him hard and fast. His taunt belly is very big now, being 6 months pregnant and heavily overweight - if not obese. 

Stiles jiggle with Derek's trusts, almost screaming with the simultaneous sensations. Isaac caress his belly as he drinks, and Stiles sees that Isaac is beginning to get a nice and round tummy because of his milk, just like Derek did.

It's finally when Isaac stop touching him to kiss him that he cums, tasting his own milk in the pup's mouth. Derek cums no long after him, still inside of Stiles.

"Come 're Isaac I wanna suck you off", Stiles said.

He quickly finished Isaac as Derek cleaned them.

Derek looked at Isaac's belly and smiled.

He put one hand on it, enjoying the new softness of the boy.

"You'll get fat, pup, if you drink too much of Mama's milk."

"Nothing wrong with that", Stiles said. "Alphas love omegas with some pudge on them. You'll be the perfect omega in no time, if you feed correctly."

Isaac blushed under the praise and just nodded, happy to please them.

‘’We’ll get you all round and fat, like your mama. You’d like that, pup?’’

Isaac nodded and smiled. 

Stiles looked proudly at the boys and smiled.

‘We’re starting now, pup. Go order something for you mother and yourself. Then prepare yourself for round two.’’

The pup obeyed, more than happy to help them – in every way possible.


End file.
